1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a non-linear silicon compound, a method of using the same, and to an oligomer probe array with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oligomer probe array is a tool that is widely used for genetic expression profiling, genotyping, detection of mutations, such as, for example, Single Nucleotide Polymorphism (SNP), and polymorphism, analysis of protein and peptide, potential screening in medicine, development and production of new medicines, and the like.
A linker that is used for manufacturing an oligomer probe array may be introduced to allow an interactions between an oligomer probe and a target sample, for example, hybridization and to solve a difficulty in which the oligomer probe is not directly coupled to a surface of a substrate. Up to now, linear silane compounds, such as aminopropyltriethoxysilane, 4-hydroxy-N-(3-(triethoxysilyl)propyl)butanamide, and the like, have been used.
Moreover, in the existing linear silane compounds, as self aggregation readily occurs, it may be difficult to form a uniform monolayer. The reason for the above-mentioned difficulty in forming a uniform monolayer may be because the linear silane compound may be significantly affected by a solvent upon a sol-gel reaction. Accordingly, there is a need for a silicon compound that can reduce self aggregation so as to form a uniform monolayer.